The Ripper's Kingdom
by MihaelMcCormick
Summary: Prince and Parris are the new kids in school. but under their beautiful exterior lies a horrible truth. Watch how they turn several South Park teens into blood lusting serial killers. Bunny/Style/Kebe/Bendy/Candy/Prirris/Creek/K2. Exc. MANY PAIRINGS!
1. Prince and Parris DeRippe

**AN: WILL CONTAIN YAOI/BLOOD/DEATH/TWINCEST(Minorly. Just kissing)/INSANITY AND 2 OC'S. **

**K? Everyone got that? Good. And without further adoo(?) **

**The Ripper's Kingdom**

"Ugh. Children settle down." Mr. Garrison Said in his monotone voice, flipping through Sears Men underwear Catalog. Every student in the class completely ignored their teacher, It wasn't until Mr. Garrison Yelled, "I SAID SIT DOWN DOWN YOU LITTLE ASS PIRATES!" That everyone finally took their seats.

Mr. Garrison flattened out the wrinkles in his shirt and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Uhh. Ok children, we have two new students today." On cue the door opened, revealing two blondes, a male and female. "This is Prince," He motioned towards the taller boy, "And this is Parris."

Cartman leaned back in his desk, laughing his ass off. "Oh you GOTTA be fucking me! You mean like Michael Jackson's kids? Ha! Thats rich!"

Kyle kicked Cartman, the teenager's face just about as red as his hair. "Goddammit fatass! They haven't even TALKED yet and your already making fun of them!" Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Seriously dude, you need to lay off the insults. Your gonna get killed one day because of that mouth of yours." Stan warned, then turned back to examine the new kids.

Mr. Garrison motioned the pair towards their seats. Sadly, they were placed right in the middle of the isles of desks. Immediately Bebe and Wendy began assesing Prince. While all the guys ogled Parris. Everyone silently agreed, they were both gorgeous. Prince, having bleach blonde hair that was just on the verge of shaggy, but not quite there yet. And thick bangs that ran down to the tip of his nose, shielding his eyes from view. He was wearing a black and red striped shirt and a unzipped solid black hoddie over top.

Parris, had similar features. With the exception of being almost a foot shorter than her twin. She had a little past shoulder length matching blonde hair, bangs covering her eyes as well. She had on a pair of white skin tight jeans that hugged her legs in all the right places. Along with a pink tee shirt and a silver tiara in her hair. Every single (And some taken) student in the room had their eyes glued to the twins.

"Ok class, lets stop mind raping the newbies and focus on the lesson here." Of coarse no one payed attention.

Prince and Parris started chatting with each other, Parris playing with Prince's ring as they chatted. "Was halten Sie von der neuen Schule so weit Bruder?"

Prince shrugged, "Ich weiß nicht, wie wir, um unsere hier zu töten, ist es zu klein für eine Stadt, die Sie nicht einverstanden?"

"Nun, corse müssen wir nehmen bestimmte-" **(They are speaking German. If your wondering.)**

"Hey, I'm Kyle. Sorry about Cartman earlier... the fatass doesn't know what manners means." Kyle greeted.

Parris flashed a smile, "Oh it's fine, it's normal to get picked on the first day."

Kyle slumped down, his emerald eyes darkening. "Well, it won't be the only time. Cartman is a total asshole. Once he finds something that pisses you off he'll use that against you. Trust me, I know."

"It's nothing we can't handle." They said in unison. Followed by a snicker from the two twins.

Kyle shrugged and turned back around.

**x-XRipper's KingdomX-x**

"Hey Parris!" Someone yelled from behind the twins. "Wait up!" Kenny ran up to the pair. "What classes do you have?"

Parris let go of her brother's hand to pull out her schedule, Prince leaned in to scan it as well. "We have gym for 2nd, then 1st lunch, theatre 3rd, earth scince 4th and then world history."

Kenny flashes a trademark 'McCormick Smirk', "I'll be seeing you around then cutie." Then walks down the hall.

"What about him brother?" Prince nodded, then took his sister's hand once more and continued their way to gym.

Once there, the tiwns went their seperate ways to change. Parris walked into the girls locker room, unknown to her that she was about to be ambushed.

Bebe comes up behind Parris, "So Parris," Beb greets in a sugar laced tone. "Is your brother single?"

A crowd of other girls gather around to find out. Parris turns to Bebe as she puts up her hair, leaving her bangs down. "I don't know, why don't you go ask him yourself?"

Bebe was taken aback by this remark, but quickly recovered, placing her hands on her hips. "Because I'm asking you. Now tell me. Cuz I have first dibs on him." All the other girl groan and dissapate.

Parris' mouth grew to a grin, "My brother is not a prize to start with. And secondly, get bitchy with me, and I promise you, my brother will never give you a second glance you slut." The crowd of girls that peered from around the corner gasped and started gossiping.

Bebe looked like she was about to pounce Parris and scratch her eyes out, but gained her composure and turned, brushing her fizzy hair off her shoulder. "He's not worth my time anyways."

(Up In The Gym)

The coach ran through roll, "...Token Black, Check...Kyle Broflovski, Check...Fatass, Check... Prince and Parris DeRippe?" The twins rais their hands and the coach nodds.

Once roll was done, the coach ordered the class to play dodge ball. Which, quite honestly, the twins were kicking everyones ass. Out of the 50+ students already out, Prince and Parris had probably gotten most of them out, not missing a single time.

Stan sat down next to Kenny and Kyle, "Dude, these new kids kick ass."

"And the girl has big titties." Kenny stated.

"Dammit Kenny, is that all you think about?" Kyle asked iritatedly.

"No." Kenny smirked, "She's got a nice ass too."

Kyle face palmed himself. He sure hoped that this whole 'everyone mind raping the newbies' phase would end soon.

"They have some killer aim dude, I don't think they've missed a single time." Stan said.

It was kinda strange how accurate they were, but Kyle really didn't care that much. He was just happy to watch Cartman get a head shot by one of Parris' balls.

(After School)

"Oh Bruder! Diese esssssssssssss langweilig! Ich möchte jemanden zu töten!" Parris whined to her brother while walking out to their car.

Prince opened the passenger door to allow his sister in. "Ich weiß, meine Liebe. Wir müssen nur geduldig sein. Bald werden wir Anhänger, dann töten wir alles, was wir wollen. Und mit Hilfe des Vaters, werden wir nicht mehr aufzuhalten." Prince then placed a soft kiss on his sister's lips and closed the door. They just needed to be paitent. Father needs more power, and Prince and Parris need more trust.

**AN: Ok, I bet your wondering what Prince and Parris are saying. Well, if I were you, I would look it up on google or something. But if you are too lazy to do that PM me. Also, it's m right now because ill probly forget to change the rateing. but THERE WILL BE DEATH AND GORE IN THE FUTURE CHAPPIES**

**THANKS MUCH FOR READING!**

**Btw: Send in reviews on who you think should die first and I challenge you to think of the most gruesomest way possible to kill them. Consider it a contest of sorts. **

**You win, **

**A) you get your idea put in the storie. **

**B) a Chappie will be dedicated to you. :D **

**C) you get to watch that character (You most likely hate) die slowly and painfully. Yay!**


	2. Halloween Party

**AN: Here you go Elepine4! I've been totally lazy with this storie. BUT I WILL BE PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO IT FROM NOW ON!**

**This chappie contains:**

**Bendy**

**Death**

**Gore**

**and mentions of sex**

**ENJOY**

Every senior at South Park seemed to be cramme3d into one house. Ms: Cartman welcomed several in, passing condoms out to needy couples and showing them to the guest rooms. Yah, it's halloween, the time to get freaky. And thats just about what every teen in the house was doing. Kenny making out with several girls on the couch while Clyde was trying to score with Bebe in the kitchen and Stan and Kyle dissapeard upstairs. The whole party was a 'get sex, beer, and weed here' bash. And of corse, since it was a halloween party, everyone was in (Or rather getting out of) their best costumes. Wendy and Bebe in matching Playbay Bunnies outfits, Cartman in a westlers outfit, Butters in a bunny suit, Kenny in well... not much...

Prince and Parris were talking to Butters when Wendy came up to Parris. "Hey Parris! Cute costume!" Wendy yelled over the booming music, and gesturing towards the skimpy Princess dress she had on.

Parris smiled and returned a pleasentry, "Thanks, loving the bunny outfit." Wendy blushed and pulled Parris away from her brothers arm around her waist; dragging her into a random hallway.

Wendy turned and looked determinly into Parris' platnum blonde locks. "Your brother, he-"

"Is not going to date you Wendy, sorry. But I've been though this so many times I'm sick of it. Hes not gonna date any of you girls." Parris sighed.

Wendy shook her head, "That not what I was going to ask Parris. It's about your brothers eyes." Parris' body froze over, "W-W-What about them?" Wendy shifted her gaze to the ground, "They... They were-"

"Hey ladies." Prince inturrupted. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. What is wrong with my eyes?"

The raven blushed at the sight of Prince, but kept her head. "Oh! Prince! Nothing is wrong with them! They were just..."

Prince snickered, as did his mirror. Each twin brought their hands to their eyes, brushing them aside. "We don't see what is wrong."

Wendy's eyes glazed over. "Nothing is wrong with your eyes master."

Parris giggled, "Good. Now I want you to go find Bebe. Do what you want with her, then rip her throat out and eat it. Make sure she is dead. Then hang yourself."

Wendy nodded, then dissapeard into the crowd. Prince bent down and kissed his mirror, "This is going to be too easy."

"Yes, Father will be pleased."

**x-XRipper's KingdomX-x**

"Bebe!" Wendy called out through the crowd. Upon finding her bestie mounted on Kenny's hips. "Bebe come with me!"

Bebe looked up, intoxication clear in her eyes. "Whhhhhhhhhhy?" Asked the frizzy blonde. But before she could object, she was pulled off the older blonde and dragged upstairs; much to Bebe's dismay.

Once at the top of the stairs Bebe finally escaped Wendy's grip, and tried to run downstairs to join the party once more. After all, who would want to pass up an oprotunity to fuck Kenny McCormick? The sex god of South Park? She just hoped he hadn't found a new slut to fuck. But before she was even halfway down, frail arms wrapped themselves around her waist; with inhuman strength started to pull her upstairs. Bebe tried to fight back, but in her intoxicated state, she had very little chance of escaping.

The slam of a guest room door confirmed this.

With a hard _THUMP_ Bebe hit the floor. Wendy mounted the blonde and pinned her hands above her head. "What the FUCK Wendy?" The nicorette didn't answer, but instead, kissed her. This left Bebe astonished to say the least. And for some reason, she kissed back. Most likely due to the kinky side of Bebe that only Clyde knew of.

They stayed this way for a few moments. Then Wendy pulled away, "I love you Bebe." Bebe smiled, her drunken state not grasping what she was saying. Bebe leaned up to touch Wendy's cheek. "But," her eyes gained a creamy tint, like she had lost all sight, her emotoins gone in a flash, "Father needs something from us. And we need to give it to him."

Wendy crashed down on Bebe and bit her neck hard, eliciting a sharp cry ehco through the room. All of South Park would have been able to hear it, but the beat of the bass downstairs drowned out her cry.

Blood gushed from Bebe's neck. Wendy then turned the blonde's neck and took a bite out of Bebe's jugular. The nicorette was practically drowning in her victims blood. She wanted to stop, but it was impossible. She wasn't in control, the Ripper was.

Bebe's eyes closed, you could see the life leaving her. Wendy stood up and stared down at the bloody messs she had created. A wicked smile cracked her face. "Hah...hahah...AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I DID IT! ARE YOU HAPPY! PLEASE FATHER! TELL ME YOUR HAPPY!" Wendy danced until she hit a wall, then, upon doing so, she picked up lamp and proceeded to bash Bebe's head in. Glass was sprayed all over as blood squirted in every direction; painting the cream walls a sickly red.

The nicorette then searched the room for a belt or rope, finding none, she left the room in search of one. She walked into the party, covered in her best frineds blood. Everyone gave her weird stares, but simpily shrugged it off thinking it was fake blood and she was just doing it for attention. Wendy got down on all fours and began her search for an item suitable to hang with. Finding a certain man whore's belt, then stood up and took the nearest chair.

She then tied the belt around her neck, and then around the fan. Those sober enough raced towards her shouting "Don't do it!' But sadly, there was too many intoxicated people in the way for anyone to save her. Wendy smiled, the jumped off the chair. Suddenly, everyone came to and realised Wendy was hanging from a ceiling fan. Not all grasped that she had commited suicide mind you, but all attention was focused on the dead girl in the middle of the party.

Cartman screamed, "Hey slut! You break my fan; you pay for it bitch!"

Kyle and Stan stood mortified at the foot of the stairs. "Oh my god!" Kyle cried, Stan pulled out his cell and dialed 911 with great speed, but the fact remained, Wendy was dead. Prince and Parris knew this better than anyone.

Silently, the DeRippe twins left the party. "Father will be pleased." A grin rivaling the cheshire cat's spread across Prince's face.

Looks like the party is over.

**AN: There you go Elepine4 Wendy is dead. :) Who is next? Review and tell!**

**I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! PLZ REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE!**

**with love, MihaelMcCormick :)**


End file.
